Star Wars: The Astro Chronicles
by Mew335
Summary: The Astro Rangers PRiS find themselves in the Star Wars world...the Star Wars world with a few changes... Some changes to grammar and formatting, but nothing new.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers. George Lucas owns Star Wars. I own Tabby (AKA Tabidala). Nancy owns Nansh Iskem ( Nan). Katie owns Katya Wobre (Katie). Jewel owns Jenro Ja Bur (Jen). Jason Takach owns Jasta. Static-Pulse owns himself and Roxy. Sodders owns Sod-Sod Binks. Miss Hahn (my Drama teacher) owns Darth Hahn. And Mr. Ames (the band director here) is Darth Hahn's slave, Bryam.

Timeline: Immediately after the end of Countdown to Destruction. Set immediately after the end to The Phantom Menace. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Meowth> Tabby, it's April. Tabby> Your point?

Star Wars: The Astro Chronicles

Part One

By: Mew335

Astro Megaship –

Ashley said, " Andros, a dimensional rip has opened. There's a message coming through."

"Put it on the screen."

_Hello. My name is Tabidala. I am the cousin of Queen Amidala. My cousin says that the Jedi Council fears the return of the ancient Sith. If you receive this, please go through the rip this opened. We need all the help we can get. _

Andros looked at the others.

Zhane said, "What are we waiting for, let's go?"

335

Tatooine –

Tabidala looked at her friends, "A desert planet. Lovely."

Nansh Iskem looked at Tabby, "We're supposed to find the slave known as Shmi."

Tabby nodded, "Right. Katie, you keep an eye on Sod-Sod and the ship."

Katya Wobre nodded, looking at Sod-Sod Binks, the gungan that got assigned to help them.

Sod-Sod was severely accident prone.

Jenro Ja Bur left with Nansh and Tabby.

Jen said, "We find Shmi, then what?"

Tabby said, "We're to buy her off of fly boy and then go to the rip."

Nan said, "What's so special about this rip?"

"Obi-Wan sent me to try to get some help by opening the rip."

Nan said, "Oh. So, heard you passed the trials?"

Tabby smiled, "Yep. And Jasta already has a new apprentice."

Jen said, "All ready? Cool."

335

Watto's store –

The three got to the store.

Tabby said, "We're here to buy Shmi."

Watto said, "WHAT!"

Nancy said, "You heard her. We're here to buy young Anakin's mother."

Watto said, "How much are you willing to pay?"

Tabby dropped a box on the table, "These are rare crystals from Naboo."

Watto looked at the crystals, "Where'd you get these?"

"I have my sources." was Tabby's only answer.

Watto handed something to Tabby, "That'll deactivate the destruction chip. She's all yours."

335

Shmi's House –

"What!"

Tabby said, "I am Tabidala, cousin of Queen Amidala of Naboo. Amidala has sent me to retrieve you. The young Jedi needs his mother."

335

By the Rip –

Tabby said, "Yay, I get to find an apprentice."

Nan said, "Well, if you learn that a Jedi Knight'll be born soon, you can push back your apprentice search until the child is 4."

Jen grinned, "Yeah, like I did."

Nan said, "Katie is a good apprentice most of the time. She's a bit boy-crazy though."

Jen said, "I feel sorry for Obi-Wan if we run into him again."

Shmi said, "Why are we here?"

Tabby said, "Obi-Wan wants me to wait for assistance to come through and then lead them to Naboo."

The Astro Megaship came through the rip.

Tabby opened the communications channel, "This is Tabidala. Please follow the Naboo fighter."

_Okay, but what's a Naboo fighter? _

Jen said, "The blue ship!"

_Oh. Okay. _

335

Naboo –

Anakin saw his mother and looked up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin ran to his mother.

Katie tried to remain standing.

Nan snickered, "Go ahead, Katie."

Katie said, "Obi-Wan!"

She ran over to him.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Hey, Katya."

Tabby waved to her cousin.

The Megaship landed and the 6 rangers and Karone joined Tabby, Jen, and Nan.

Amidala walked over with Obi-Wan and Katie.

Amidala held out her hand, "I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. The Jedi Council and I greatly appreciate your coming here."

Obi-Wan said, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. And this is my insane fiancée, Katya."

Nan said, "And when were you planning on telling me this, Katie?"

Katie shrugged.

Tabby looked at the 6 rangers and Karone.

Jen said, "You sense it too?"

Tabby nodded.

Nan looked at the 7 and then turned to Amidala, "Can we get the blonde to med bay, I was a complete medical scan on her."

Captain Panaka nodded, "Come with me, Miss."

Karone looked at Nan in confusion.

Tabby said, "I'll go with you, so don't worry."

Obi-Wan said, "You can trust Tabidala. She may be a Jedi Knight, but she is also Queen Amidala's cousin."

Tabby cleared her throat, "You're supposed to call me Tabby. Amidala, message me when the Jedi Council gets here, okay?"

Amidala smiled, "Of course."

335

Med Bay –

Panaka looked at the scanner, "I'm confused. Her midachlorian count is high, but…it's not her count."

Tabby turned to face Karone, "What's your name?"

"Karone."

"When your child is 4, may I train him or her as a Jedi Knight?"

Karone said, "I'm pregnant?"

Tabby nodded.

Karone said, "You can train her."

Tabby said, "How can you be so sure it's a girl?"

"I want a girl."

Tabby said, "I can run a test on you so we can find out."

Karone said, "Will you?"

Tabby took the scanner from Panaka.

She adjusted the settings.

Karone waited patiently.

Tabby smiled, "Congratulations, you're going to have…"

Karone said, "Stop trying to hold me in suspense!"

"A baby girl."

Karone smiled, "I gotta tell Zhane. Dear lord, if my brother finds out I slept with Zhane, he'll have kittens."

Tabby said, "Well, let's go."

335

Throne Room –

Amidala said, "So?"

"I will begin training my apprentice in 4 years and 7 months."

Obi-Wan grinned, "You like putting off training apprentices, don't you?"

Jen and Tabby looked at each other, "Who us?"

Yoda said, "Both girls will train very talented Jedi Knights."

Obi-Wan said, "Anyway, whose Jen's apprentice?"

Jen grinned, "I'm not allowed to tell."

Obi-Wan said, "Why?"

Jen said, "Cause his mother would strangle me."

Obi-Wan said, "I'm confused."

Katie dragged Obi-Wan out of the room.

Tabby began giggling.

Nan said, "Let me guess. Obi-Wan's Jedi Baby's father?"

Tabby and Jen nodded.

Nan said, "You two knew!"

Jen said, "No, of course not."

Tabby hid behind the Astro Rangers.

335

A hidden planet –

Chancellor Palpatine said, "Brent. Is Darth Hahn here yet?"

The Sith apprentice shook his head.

Palpatine said, "Notify me immediately when she arrives."

Brent said, "Yes, Master."

335

Naboo –

Tabby said, "No way, Amidala. I'm not going."

Amidala said, "But…"

Tabby walked out to the garden.

"Not going to fancy dinner? Why may I ask?" Yoda asked.

Tabby turned, "Oh, hi, Yoda. I hate fancy gatherings. Everyone acts so stiff and fake. Why aren't you there?"

"Fancy dinners, I don't like."

Tabby smiled, "Then we can go out for the Naboo pizza."

Yoda nodded, "Pizza I like."

335

Naboo Pizza Parlor –

Yoda said, "Pizza cheese please."

Tabby said, "One cheese pizza and one pepperoni pizza."

The waiter nodded, confused by Yoda's request.

Tabby giggled, "From now on, Yoda, I'll order food. You just confused the waiter."

Yoda nodded.

Tabby closed her eyes, "Yoda?"

Yoda said, "Sense it, you also?"

Tabby said, "Sith?"

Yoda nodded, "Times dark return."

Tabby nodded, "We gotta warn the others."

Yoda said, "Interrupt dinner, let's not. Threat immediate, is not."

Tabby said, "They should know."

She got their pizzas to go and both hurried back towards the palace.

335

Naboo Dining Room –

Tabby put the pizza down, "The Sith return."

Jasta said, "What?"

Tabby said, "Yoda and I sensed it."

Yoda said, "Child, right she is."

Mace Windu said, "What are we going to do?"

Amidala said, "What's with the pizza?"

Tabby said, "I don't like fancy dinners and neither does Yoda, so we got pizza."

Jen said, "Panaka, order more pizza. Meeting time."

Yoda said, "Plan create we must."

Jen said, "Any ideas?"

Tabby said, "All future mothers of padawans must be protected."

Ashley said, "What's a padawan?"

Nan said, "A padawan is the apprentice of a Jedi Knight. Katie's my padawan. Anakin's Obi-Wan's padawan."

Cassie said, "Do Tabby and Jen have padawans?"

Jen nodded, "Sorta. They're not born yet. Jedi training normally begins at 4."

TJ said, "So how long do you two not have padawans."

Tabby said, "4 years and 7 months."

Jen said, "4 years and 6 months."

Andros said, "Another question, who are the mothers of the padawans."

Tabby said, "Karone's little girl will be my padawan."

Jen said, "Katie's little boy will be mine."

The Astro Rangers looked at Karone.

Karone blushed.

Tabby said, "Okay, planning."

Jasta said, "We can send Jedi out to spy all over the universe so we can get information."

Mace Windu said, "Good idea."

Yoda said, "Charge of Jedi posts, Jasta is in."

Sod-Sod said, " Mesa go with who?"

Jasta said, "We'll send you to stay with your cousin."

Sod-Sod said, "No, Mesa gotta protect Nan."

Tabby rolled her eyes, "Aren't you lucky, Nan."

Nan glared at Tabby.

Jasta said, "We'll make Naboo the base for the Jedi Council for the time being. Keeping it away from the Senate is a good idea for now."

Mace Windu nodded.

Tabby watched the planning go on.

Katie tapped Tabby on the shoulder, "Let's get out of here before we fall asleep."

Tabby whispered, "Where are we going?"

Katie whispered, "We're stealing the pizza. We're gonna have a party."

Tabby whispered to Amidala, "Party in the ball room."

Amidala whispered to Nancy, "Party in the ball room."

The group left Jasta, Mace Windu, and Yoda talking, taking the pizza with them.

The pizza boy showed up with more pizza.

The group took him with them.

Amidala laughed, dancing with Anakin.

Tabby whispered, "I didn't announce the father."

Karone nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

Tabby said, "Don't you think he'd figure out?"

Karone said, "He might be my brother, but he knows nothing of my past."

Tabby looked confused, but wandered off.

Karone shook her head, "I think I just seriously confused Tabby."

Obi-Wan laughed, "That's not hard to do."

Karone looked around.

She noticed Ashley dancing with an unfamiliar person.

Obi-Wan said, "That's Jared Russell. He's a fighter pilot. He goes by the name Static-Pulse when he's in his fighter. He named his computer Roxy."

Andros was dancing with Tabby.

Karone said, "I'm confused."

Obi-Wan said, "Life is confusing."

335

6 months later –

Baby Kenobi was born. He was named Adam.

Jen said, "In 4 years, you'll be a padawan, Little One." to the baby.

Katie smiled, "Where's my husband?"

Jen said, "Tabby wanted to talk to him."

Katie said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Katya Kenobi. And now Adam Kenobi."

Jen said, "I still think Baby Kenobi was cute."

Tabby ran into the room, "I get to carry the Sparkle Ball!"

Nan said, "What?"

Tabby said, "We found out that we're in the same universe as the Astro Rangers are from, but the galaxies are very far apart! Some ambassadors from the League are coming here. I get to carry the Sparkle Ball!"

Amidala entered.

Jen said, "What's this about Tabby and the Sparkle Ball?"

Amidala smirked, "The Globe of Peace you mean? The Jedi Council and the League have signed a peace agreement. A Jedi Knight was selected to carry the Globe of Peace."

Tabby said, "SPARKLE BALL!"

Amidala rolled her eyes, "Tabby was selected because she's Naboo."

335

Dimitria said, "We must choose someone to accept the Globe of Peace from the Jedi Council."

Andros said, "Sparkle Ball."

Ninjor said, "Huh?"

Andros said, "One of the Jedi Knights calls it the Sparkle Ball. She's carrying it."

Dulcea said, "You will accept the Globe of Peace, Andros."

"Sparkle Ball."

335

Peace Ceremony –

Tabby was dressed in a long light blue dress.

Andros was wearing his flight suit.

Amidala said, "Tonight, a well-known ceremony will be performed. The Peace Ceremony. Last time it was performed, it was an alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans."

The Gungans cheered.

"This time it is an alliance between the Jedi Council and the League. Representing the Jedi is Jedi Knight Tabidala. My cousin."

The Jedi, Naboo, and Gungans cheered.

"Representing the League is Red Astro Ranger, Andros. If you live here, you may have seen him hanging out with Tabby."

Andros waved.

Nan whispered, "You can do it."

Tabby closed her eyes. The Sparkle Ball appeared in her hands.

The Naboo cheered.

"As you can see, Tabby has summoned the Globe of Peace."

Tabby opened her eyes.

She walked up the stairs to where Andros and the Morphin Masters stood.

She said, "I, Tabidala of the Jedi Knights, present you with the Sparkle Ball."

Andros took the Sparkle Ball.

Droids and three Sith showed up.

Tabby said, " Nan! My lightsaber!"

Nan threw Tabby's lightsaber to her.

Tabby ignited the lightsaber.

Tabby said, "Katie, get Karone and the padawans out of here!"

Katie nodded, leaving with Karone, her son, and Anakin.

Tabby flipped threw the air, landing on a droid, smashing it to bits.

She immediately began taking out the droids.

Andros handed the Sparkle Ball to Dulcea, "LET'S ROCKET!"

Dulcea looked at the little silver sparkly ball, "No wonder they call it the Sparkle Ball."

Nan and Jen ignited their lightsabers, followed by Obi-Wan and Jasta who did the same.

They began fighting the droids and the Sith.

Amidala began blasting droids.

Tabby wound up fighting Bryam.

Nan said, "Careful, Tabby!"

Tabby continued fighting.

Amidala said, "The droid control ship has been spotted. Fighters to the Hangar Bay! Destroy that ship!"

Tabby said, "Get the droids out of the city! Then let the Gungans use their explosives!"

She kicked Bryam.

Obi-Wan said, "Be careful, Guys! Don't let yourselves get separated!"

Andros said, "Tabby! Karone needs your help!"

Tabby flipped backwards.

Andros summoned his Galaxy Glider which Tabby landed on. She took off for the area where Karone was hiding.

Karone had gone into labor.

335

30 minutes later –

Baby Alanna was born.

C3-PO was in the locked Med Bay with Karone and Alanna.

Tabby returned to where the battle was.

Nan said, "There weren't any casualties to our party. They no longer have the Sith Bryam and their droids."

Tabby nodded.

She looked exhausted.

Andros ran up to her, "You okay?"

Tabby nodded, "You're to come to Med Bay with me. Your sister wants you to meet your niece."

Andros said, "But she's 3 weeks early."

Tabby nodded, "The stress of the attack caused her to go into labor."

Andros looked at all the Jedi. He noticed that several of the Jedi looked exhausted, "I want complete medical scans on all Jedi Knights!"

Tabby fainted.

Andros picked her up.

Amidala led Andros and the Jedi to the Med Bay.

She unlocked the Med Bay.

Panaka assigned C3-PO to run med scans on the Jedi.

Amidala walked over to her cousin, "You okay, Tabby?"

"The Sparkle Ball…"

"What about it?"

"Where is it?"

Dulcea, Ninjor, and Dimitria entered.

Dulcea had the Sparkle Ball.

Amidala said, "The League has it, don't worry. I'm proud of you, Cousin."

Tabby said, "I'm a Jedi Knight, not a Naboo princess." as she fell asleep.

Amidala shook her head, "You're wrong, Tabby. You are a Naboo princess. That's how you could form the Globe of Peace. Where's Anakin?"

Obi-Wan said, "He's over here, Amidala."

335

Dark Planet –

Darth Hahn glared at Brent, "Your foolishness will not be tolerated!"

Palpatine said, "Calm yourself Darth Hahn. You will find yourself a new apprentice. Hopefully he will be better trained."

Brent said, "Master, can you give me an assignment away from this woman?"

Palpatine said, "I don't have any other assignments for you yet."

Garden –

Yoda said, "Princess you are."

"I'm a Jedi Knight."

"That too you are."

Tabby turned, "How can I be a Naboo princess and a Jedi Knight?"

Yoda said, "Strong you are. Possible anything with you."

Tabby looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Yoda said, "Fight in dress only strong knight would."

Tabby looked down at her dress and laughed.

Yoda said, "Both why can't you be?"

Tabby said, "If I accept the title of Naboo princess, I'll become queen if anything happens to Amidala. I don't want to be queen. I want to be a Knight."

Yoda said, "Knight you are."

Tabby said, "As a Jedi Knight, my duty is to protect. As a princess, my duty is to advise the queen."

Yoda said, "Both already you do."

Tabby said, "What do you mean?"

Andros said, "He's right you know. You protect your cousin and you give her advice."

Yoda left.

Andros placed his hand on Tabby's shoulder.

Tabby turned, "I'm scared, Andros. What if I accept the title of princess and then I fail to protect her."

Andros said, "You won't fail. You never have."

Tabby looked down, "But I'm afraid I will."

Andros lifted Tabby's chin and kissed her.

335

Next Morning –

Dimitria, Dulcea, and Ninjor were talking with Amidala.

The doors to the throne room opened.

Standing there was Tabby in a long light blue dress.

Behind her stood Jen, Nan, Katie, Obi-Wan, and Andros.

Amidala said, "Have you made your decision, Cousin?"

Tabby stepped forward, "I have."

Amidala said, "And?"

Tabby said, "All my life I have been your loyal protector. I gladly accept the title of Naboo princess."

Amidala said, "You still give rotten advice, but the title was yours to begin with."

335

Elsewhere –

Katie and Obi-Wan were walking through a park. Katie had left Adam with Jen.

Darth Hahn and Brent arrived with 20 droids.

Katie and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers.

To Be Continued….

Next time on Star Wars: The Astro Chronicles…

Katie and Obi-Wan were ambushed by Darth Hahn and Brent. Will help arrive in time to save them? Or will the two Kenobis be Kenobi fillets. Will Tabby be able to handle being both Naboo princess and Jedi Knight? And will Andros ever find out who Baby Alanna's father is?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:Saban owns Power Rangers.George Lucas owns Star Wars.

Thanks:Thanks goes out to Brent.He helped me figure out Yoda-speak.Actually, he wrote the first Yoda line in the last fic.

Author's Note:My first Author fic is coming out soon (like as soon as I finish it)

Star Wars:The Astro Chronicles

Part Two

By:Mew335

**Cast:**

# Power RangersIRC

# AndrosTabidala (Tabby)

_AshleyNansh Iskem (Nan)_

_CassieKatya Kenobi (Katie)_

_CarlosJenro Ja Bur (Jen)_

_KaroneJasta_

_TJJared Russell (Static-Pulse)_

_ZhaneSod-Sod Binks_

## Star WarsAdam Kenobi

# Obi-Wan KenobiAlanna

_Queen AmidalaSimon (The Pizza Dude)_

_AnakinBrent_

_Yoda_

_Mace WinduNon-IRC_

_PalpatineDarth Hahn_

_C3-PO_

_Shmi_

_Jar-Jar Binks_

_Panaka_

_ _

Last time on Star Wars:The Astro Chronicles…

The rangers allied with the Jedi Knights.Padawans Alanna and Adam were born.And Obi-Wan and Katie were ambushed by two Sith and a bunch of droids.

Park – 

Katie and Obi-Wan were fighting the Sith and the droids.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, half the droids were blasted down.

Tabby took out the others with Andros's help.

Darth Hahn said, "Retreat."

The two Sith left.

Tabby said, "That was fun."

Katie said, "Tabby, you're wearing a dress."

"I'm a Naboo princess, I'm supposed to.And I can fight fine in them."

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Princess?"

Tabby shook her head, "Long story."

---

Palace – 

Jared stopped Tabby, "So, what's my assignment?"

Tabby said, "Go to Coruscant.Learn all you can about Palpatine's connection to the Sith.I don't trust that man.Take Ashley with you."

Jared nodded, "You didn't see me."

Tabby said, "Right." turns and leaves the dark hall.

---

Panaka said, "My queen, Jared and the Yellow Ranger have left Naboo without clearance."

Amidala said, "Tabby, what are your thoughts on this?"

Tabby said, "Ignore them."

Amidala nodded, "Very well."

Panaka left.

Amidala raised her eyebrows, "Let me guess, your spies?"

Tabby grinned, "Jared, yes.Ashley'll protect him."

Amidala said, "Very well."

Tabby said, "Umm…may I leave?"

"Why?"

"I kinda have a date."

Amidala laughed, "Go ahead."

---

Pizza Parlor – 

Simon waved, "Hey, Tabby."

Tabby said, "Hey, Simon.What's up?"

Simon said, "Not much.Waiting for Andros?"

Tabby said, "Am I that transparent?"

Simon nodded.

Tabby said, "Figures."

Andros said, "Hey, Tabby."

Tabby turned, "Hihi!"

Tabby said, "Bye, Simon."

"Bye, Tabs."

---

Andros said, "How do they select Jedi Knights?"

Tabby said, "Jedis aren't selected.They're found and trained.Jedi Knights have a high midachlorian count."

Andros said, "When were you 'found'?"

Tabby said, "When I was a baby.Everyone has a full medical exam at a 3 months old.Sometimes future Jedi Knights can be found before their born.Jedi Knights begin their training a week after their 4th birthday.High midachlorian counts tend to run in families.Which explains Adam."

Andros said, "What about Alanna?"

Tabby said, "Her father has a high midachlorian count."

"You know who Alanna's father is?"

Tabby looked at him, "I'm not allowed to tell you."

Andros said, "Please, Tabby.Tell me."

Tabby closed her eyes, "Zhane is Alanna's father.He knows this.Zhane and Karone are afraid to tell you.Karone used the phrase 'If Andros found out I slept with Zhane, he'd have kittens'."

Andros said, "You mean, they fell in love even before Zhane met Karone?"

Tabby said, "Zhane's the reason Karone was so easy to bring over to the side of light.People do crazy things for love."She stood up and began walking towards the palace.

---

Dulcea said, "We want to add Earth to the Universal Alliance."

Jared and Ashley looked at each other.

Tabby stepped forward, "Andros, Jared, Ashley, and myself will go."

Amidala said, "So will I and my court."

Mace Windu said, "And the Jedi Council."

Ninjor said, "The Morphin Masters will accompany you as well."

Tabby turned to Jasta and Nan.

"Jasta, I place you in charge of the Jedi while the council is away.Nan, you take care of Naboo while Amidala and myself are away, okay?"

Both nodded.

---

Earth – 

The ship landed outside UN headquarters.

Amidala and Tabby stepped off the ship, followed by Jared, Andros, and Ashley.Then the Morphin Masters, the Jedi Council, and Amidala's handmaidens stepped off the ship.

The members of the UN were shocked as the group entered the UN building.

A man said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Tabby said, "We have two requests."

The man said, "What do you man?"

Tabby said, "That Jedi Knight Jared Russell and his fiancée Ashley Hammond run this planet as representatives of the Universal Alliance.If you allow this, you will be full-fledged members of the Universal Alliance.With access to all the technology of the other worlds."

The man said, "What are the cons?"

Tabby said, "You will be under Alliance laws.You will be threatened by Sith as well."

The man said, "What are the Sith?"

Jared said, "The Sith are Jedi Knights who chose the path of the Dark Side."

The man said, "We must vote on this."

Tabby said, "Do as you must."

The man said, "Wait, who are you?"

Tabby said, "I am Jedi Knight Tabidala, Princess of the Naboo."

Amidala said, "I am Queen Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

Mace Windu said, "I am Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Council."

Yoda said, "Member Council Jedi Yoda, I am."

The man looked confused.

Jared said, "He said he's Yoda, member of the Jedi Council.I am Jedi Knight Jared Russell."

Ashley said, "I am Ashley Hammond, Yellow Astro Ranger."

Andros said, "I am Andros Collins, Red Astro Ranger."

"Dulcea, Ninjetti Master, White Morphin Master."

"Ninjor, Blue Morphin Master."

"Dimitria, Pink Morphin Master."

Amidala gestured to her handmaidens, "These are my handmaidens."

There was a momentary voice.

"I am Darth Hath."

"I am Brent."

Tabby whirled.

Tabby ordered, "Get back!"

The Morphin Masters, Jedi Council, Handmaidens, and Queen Amidala quickly obeyed her order.

Ashley and Andros chorused, "Let's Rocket!"

Tabby and Jared ignited their lightsabers.

Tabby and Darth Hahn began fighting.

Amidala pulled her blaster from her belt.

Jared was fighting Brent.

Ashley and Andros were dealing with the droids that had come with the two Sith.

Andros said, "You'd think they'd run out of these things."

Tabby said, "No. If my theory's right, they have an endless supply of funds."

Andros said, "How?"

Tabby said, "The Republic…"

Darth Hahn tripped Tabby, kicking her lightsaber out of her hand.

Amidala caught the lightsaber.

She charged Darth Hahn, running the lightsaber through her.

Brent retreated.

Tabby stood up and walked over to the broken droid parts.She looked up at Amidala, terror in her eyes.

Amidala said, "What is it?"

Tabby said, "I was right.The Republic's behind this."

Mace Windu said, "The Republic's behind the return of the Sith?"

Tabby nodded.

"Each droid has Sith markings.Below the Sith markings are the owner marking."

Amidala knelt down, "Palpatine?"

Tabby nodded.She looked at her cousin, "Can I have my lightsaber back?"

Amidala handed the lightsaber, "Too bad Dad only let one of us be a Jedi Knight."

Tabby smiled, "You should've been the one chosen."

"You kidding, you have a higher midachlorian count than me.And I'm needed as queen.When you've learned more, you'll make the Council for sure."

Mace Windu looked at Yoda.

Yoda nodded.

Mace Windu said, "Are you kidding?Tabby already has made the Council.If she hadn't, would the other Jedi listen to her as they listen to us."

Amidala looked at the two Jedi Masters.

Tabby turned, "But I'm no Jedi Master."

Yoda shook his head, "Underestimated you are."

Mace Windu said, "Both of you had strong leadership potential.Amidala would head the Alliance.Her twin sister, Tabidala, would head the Jedi Council."

Tabby said, "Amidala and I are twins?"

Amidala was just as surprised as Tabby.

Mace Windu said, "You were raised to believe you were cousins to keep any Sith from knowing that the twins who would change time had been born.Tabby was chosen to become a Jedi Knight because her higher midachlorian count.Also, as an infant, Tabby was found to be the more reckless one.She followed her instincts, while Amidala followed what was right."

The man looked at his fellow UN members.

They all nodded.

The man cleared his throat.

Tabby and the others turned.

The man said, "We will allow Jared to lead us."

Tabby said, "Very well.Tomorrow at mid-day, the Peace Ceremony will be held.Jared, Ashley, prepared the people of this world for the ceremony."

Both nodded.

---

Next day at noon – 

Cameras were broadcasting the ceremony across the planet and across the universe.

Tabby's semi-long brown hair was braided.She was dressed in a long light blue dress.

Andros was doing the introduction.

"People of Earth and the Universal Alliance.Once again, we come together in a ceremony forming an alliance between worlds.Last time, it was the joining of the League, Naboo, and a few other planets.This time it is to add the planet of Earth to the Universal Alliance.Representing the Alliance is Jedi Master Tabidala.Representing Earth is Jedi Knight Jared Russell and his fiancée Ashley Hammond, Yellow Astro Ranger and an Earther."

Tabby closed her eyes.

*I summon the Sparkle Ball.*

The Sparkle Ball appeared in her hands.

"As you can see, Tabby has summoned the Sparkle Ball…err…Globe of Peace."

Amidala snickered.

Tabby opened her eyes.She stepped forward, "I, Tabidala of the Jedi Council, present you with the Sparkle Ball."

Jared took the Sparkle Ball, "I, Jared Russell, Representative of Earth, accept the Globe of Peace as a symbol of peace and a symbol of an eternal alliance between the worlds of the Universal Alliance.

The Sparkle Ball literally turned into a bunch of silver sparkles.The sparkles spread across Earth and into the universe.Every planet that was a member of the Universal Alliance was covered with the sparkles.Then…the sparkles vanished.

Tabby looked down at her gown.They hadn't all vanished.Her blue dress was now covered with silver sparkles.

She giggled, "Now I sparkle like the Sparkle Ball."

Tabby turned.

Yoda nodded, "Sparkle child."

Mace Windu said, "How did she get an 800 year old Jedi on a Sparkle kick?"

Amidala said, "Tabby's right though.The sparkles are beautiful."

Andros jumped down.

Tabby ran over to Andros, "Look!I sparkle!"

Andros hugged her, "You've always sparkled."

Tabby turned to the UN members, "Cease these foolish wars among yourselves.There is a greater evil.Jared, I want Med Bots put in every medical facility in this planet.I want Midachlorian scans on every child under 4.And every unborn child shall have one at two months old."

Jared nodded.

Tabby said, "I want communications up and running by nightfall."

Jared said, "But…"

Tabby said, "Don't ask questions, just do it!"

Jared said, "Oh-kay."

Ashley muttered, "I think she's a few French fries short of a happy meal."

Tabby said, "We gotta go back to Naboo.We might have destroyed two Sith, but something tells me there's several more where they came from."

Dulcea said, "Ashley."

Ashley turned, "Yeah?"

Dulcea placed a small device in Ashley's hand, "Use this on all those who aren't found with high midachlorian counts.If it turns green, send them to Phaedos."

Ninjor said, "Yay, I get to mass-produce power coins."

Dulcea said, "Get back to your temple, Blue Boy."

Ninjor said, "I'm going, I'm going!"

Ninjor and Dulcea vanished.

Amidala said, "Find a trustworthy person to send back to Naboo as a representative to the Universal Alliance Council."

Jared nodded.

Dimitria said, "I'm the League representative."

Amidala said, "You are the representative of Inquiris, not the whole league."

Tabby said, "Each planet has a right to represent themselves."

Yoda said, "Learn well you this."

Mace Windu said, "We must be going."

---

Naboo – 

Tabby looked at the new Alliance building.

Andros rolled his eyes, "Guess what?"

Tabby turned, "What?"

Andros said, "Tykwa is the Karovian representative.She'll be here with the other Planetary Representatives."

Tabby said, "Who's Tykwa?"

Andros said, "She's just some lady who helped Kinwon manage the Karovian rebels."

Tabby said, "Oh."

Andros said, "You're awfully quiet today?"

Tabby said, "Tomorrow, the Alliance will be formed in its entirety.And me and my cousin…err…sister will run it."

Andros said, "That's a lot of pressure for one Jedi."

Tabby said, "Yeah, it is."

---

Nan said, "Katie, shouldn't you be watching Adam?"

Katie said, "I wanna take the Trials."

Nan said, "Are you sure?"

Katie nodded.

Nan said, "Come with me."

---

Jen said, "Where's Katie, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan said, "She went to find Nan." holding Adam.

Jen said, "Why?"

Obi-Wan said, "She wants to take the Jedi Trials."

Jen said, "What!"

Obi-Wan said, "I can't stop her.And neither can Nan."

Jen said, "But Tabby can.She made the Council."

Jen ran down the hall.

---

Zhane said, "He knows?"

Karone nodded, holding Alanna, "Tabby told him before they went to Earth."

Zhane said, "I thought she promised not to."

Karone said, "People do strange things for love."

Zhane said, "I realize this."

Karone laughed.

---

Cassie, Carlos and TJ were sitting at the pizza parlor.

Simon said, "Bored?"

Cassie said, "In all this chaos, I feel ignored."

Carlos said, "Did you hear, Jared's sending three representatives from Earth."

TJ said, "And that a former Earther is the representative of Aquitar."

Carlos said, "And one of us gets to go home to help Jared and Ashley."

Simon said, "You're bored."

The three nodded.

TJ said, "We're not Jedi, we're not the parents of future Jedi, we're not dating Jedi, we're feeling a little left out."

Simon said, "Hey, I'm just the pizza guy."

---

Jen ran up to Tabby.

Tabby said, "What's wrong?"

Jen said, "Katie wants to take the trials.I don't think she's strong enough yet."

Tabby said, "I'm not in charge of trials.Yoda is.Speaking of the Council.Yoda's called a council meeting."

---

Mace Windu said, "You want to take the Trials?"

Katie nodded.

Tabby said, "I've heard some people voice their opinions that you're not strong enough yet."

Katie said, "I can do it."

Tabby looked at Yoda.

Yoda said, "Trial taking sure of you are?"

Katie nodded.

Yoda looked at Nan.

Nan said, "There is little more that I can teach her."

Yoda said, "Trial taking she will."

---

Anakin said, "Hey, Amidala."

Amidala smiled, "Hey, Ani."

Anakin said, "Do you think Obi-Wan will remember that he has to train me?"

Tabby said, "I can help train you in certain areas."

Anakin said, "Like what?"

Tabby said, "The use of the mental powers of the force.Amidala's better with a lightsaber than me though."

Anakin said, "You two will train me?"

Amidala nodded, "Why not?Obi-Wan has his son to worry about."

---

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin sparring with Amidala.

Tabby said, "He really wanted to learn.And the Tiny Tot demands a lot of your attention."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know.How'd Amidala get so good with a lightsaber though.She's not a Jedi."

Tabby said, "I'm more attuned to the force.She's better with a lightsaber.It's a twin thing."

Obi-Wan said, "What did the Council say about Katie taking the Trials?"

Tabby nodded, "She'll take them."

Obi-Wan said, "I hope she's ready."

Tabby nodded, "Me too."

---

Cassie ran into Tabby.

Tabby said, "You coming to the Alliance meeting tomorrow?"

Cassie said, "I'm supposed to?"

Tabby said, "Tell TJ and Carlos to come as well."

---

Tabby watched the people enter the Alliance building.

Andros went with the Karovians, as did Karone, Zhane, and Alanna.

The Jedi (besides Tabby and Anakin) went with Yoda and Mace Windu.

Cassie, Carlos, and TJ went with the Earthers.

Tabby, Amidala, Anakin, and Shmi went to the Naboo area.

Tabby stood up, "I am Jedi Master Tabidala, I welcome you to the first Universal Alliance meeting."

Tabby said, "Mace Windu, you're the first one up to speak."

Mace Windu stood up, "As members of the Alliance, you have access to the technology we possess.In return we ask that you follow Alliance policies.Including that all children have a complete medical exam at 2 months.Including checking their midachlorian count.Those with high midachlorian counts will be trained as Jedi Knights at 4 years old."He sat down.

Billy stood up, "What is a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan handed Adam to Katya and stood up, "A Jedi Knight is a warrior who is attuned to the Force.There are good Jedis and evil Jedis.Evil Jedis are known as the Sith.Jedi Knights fight with a weapon known as a lightsaber.There is only one non-Jedi who has the ability to wield a lightsaber, but she could've been if she wasn't needed elsewhere."

Dex said, "What do you mean, wasn't needed elsewhere?"

Obi-Wan said, "Queen Amidala is quite capable of fighting with a lightsaber.She was needed as Queen of the Naboo.Her twin sister, Tabidala, was trained as a Jedi.She attained the status of Jedi Master."He sat down.

Trey said, "What is the difference between a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master?"

Tabby said, "A Jedi Knight is a Jedi who has passed the Trials, but has not become completely attuned to the Force.A Jedi Master is a Jedi Knight who is completely attuned to the Force.Those Jedi become part of the Jedi Council.And then there's the Jedi Padawans.Padawans are Jedi who are training as the apprentice of a Jedi Knight.Until they pass the Trials, they are Padawans."She sat down.

Trini said, "What are the Trials?"

Jen stood up, "The Trials are different for every person.But there are always 3 tests.The test of the body, the test of the mind, and the test of the heart."She sat down.

Dimitria said, "Why do you call the Globe of Peace, the Sparkle Ball?"

Tabby and Andros began laughing.

Tabby stood up, "Maybe because it's a ball and it sparkles."

Amidala leapt up, "Party in the ballroom!"

Tabby said, "Woohoo!"

---

Ballroom – 

Simon showed up with the pizza and sodas.

Yoda said, "Pizza cheese I want."

Simon snickered and handed a small thing of pizza cheese to Yoda.

Tabby laughed.

Yoda rolled his eyes.

Tabby got a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Nancy and Skull were talking.

Jen was talking to Adam.

Carlos was talking with Billy and Trini.

Carlos had been the one selected to return to Earth.

Andros said, "Everything's turning out so well."

Tabby said, "Katie takes the Trials tomorrow."

Andros said, "I hope she does well."

Tabby said, "She will, I'm just worried about how Obi-Wan's gonna react to his wife being gone for several days."

Andros said, "Several days?"

Tabby said, "There's 3 tests.Each test must be taken on a different day.And sometimes tests take more than a day."

Andros said, "Oh."

---

Katie opened her eyes, finding herself on an extremely unfamiliar planet.

It was covered with trees.

Katie looked around.

Suddenly she smelled smoke.

She turned to see a raging fire.It was headed towards her.

To Be Continued…

Next Time on Star Wars: The Astro Chronicles…

Will Katie complete all three trials?Is Tabby right about the fact that there are more Sith were Darth Hahn and Bryam came from?Will the author actually remember that Cassie and TJ exist?


End file.
